little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Diana Cavendish
|Voice Eng = }} is a character in Little Witch Academia. She comes from an ancient family of wizards in Britain and is a famous student at Luna Nova Academy. Appearance Diana is a very beautiful young witch with pale skin, thin blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair with bright yellow highlights. Personality Diana is a serious, calm and at times arrogant person, taking pride in her skills as the top student at Luna Nova. She has sought to prove the superiority of her philosophy of magic where it differs from Akko's, one of the reasons why they become rivals. Like most students, she claims Shiny Chariot to be a fraud, but in actuality, is hinted to have been a fan of her. Unlike Akko, who still looks up to Chariot, Diana came to "dislike" her, presumably as result of criticisms on her ways to use magic for her show's special effects by the witch community that presumably denounced her as a fraud for it. This presumably depressed Diana so much that she abandoned her idol and ridicule those whom still look up to her in the first place. Despite being haughty, stuck up, and prideful, Diana is not heartless: Underneath her proud and rude personality, she has a strong sense of duty and is an exemplary student. She also actually cares about her friends in spite of their annoying antics. Also, while Diana ridicules Akko's "view" on witches, she's not truly intent on bullying her outright, unlike Hanna and Barbara who are more like actual bullies. Due to her pride in her own skills and sense of duty, she refuses to take credit for other's doings and always admits her mistakes, although she's unable to speak up to teachers due to the trust they have in her (such as being unable to tell Ursula that she was the one to free the dragon in the first OVA, and being unable to tell the teachers that it was Akko who awoke the Pappiliodyae in the second episode of the TV series). Plot Background Little Witch Academia The Enchanted Parade TV Series Relationships Akko Kagari Unlike Hannah and Barbara, Diana does not resent Akko for her not being of magic blood and does not flaunt her auspicious origins. Rather, she is frustrated by Akko's attitude towards magic, which she sees as naive and foolish. Diana believes that magic requires discipline and can only be acquired through assiduous research and an accumulation of traditions. Akko, on the other hand, feels that magic is something that comes from the heart and can be acquired through determination and steadfast belief in herself. Diana does not think Akko is serious about becoming a witch because of this attitude. For the most part Diana's view is correct, her magic is consistently exemplary while Akko's is inconsistent and often sloppy. However, Akko occasionally performs great feats of magic rivaling even Diana's through pure strength of will, visibly shaking Diana's worldview. (Episode 2 and Episode 13) Thus Diana gains some respect for Akko's "stubbornness". Hannah and Barbara Hannah and Barbara are Diana's best friends, being always with her and flattering her. They are not mere sycophants, rather they look up to her and trust her insight into magical matters unconditionally. While she accompanies them almost everywhere, she is far more mature than they are and doesn't find fun in tormenting Akko or going out. While she is generally tolerant of their constant commentary, she gets annoyed when they flatter her excessively and occasionally cuts them off when they go too far in teasing Akko. (Ep 13) Andrew Hanbridge As children, Diana met Andrew with whom he frequently exchanged pleasantries in his summer residences. Both used to have fights about whether magic really had any value at present. Despite this, they don't consider each other friends. Lotte Yanson Sucy Manbavaran Ursula Like most teachers, Ursula recognizes Diana's immense skill in magic. Diana respects Ursula as a teacher. She also does not know that Ursula and Shiny Chariot are the same witch. Anne Finnelan Diana largely respects Finnelan as a teacher, at the same time that Finnelan has a great appreciation in Diana as a student, almost reaching the point of favoritism. Finnelan always recognizes all her lords, although Diana never boasts of it. Their connection is clearly narrow, given the fact that they could perfectly synchronize to perform the Fusion Magic. Thomas Abilities Born from a 1500 year old family of witches that both have a large influence in the magical world and access to knowledge even the faculty of Luna Nova does not know, Diana has practised magic since her early childhood, with along with her natural talent, becomes her in one of the most skillful witches seen in the series and OVA. Diana can perform the extremely complicated Nullification Spell to negate any kind of magic which is part of the powerful fusion magic, which can enhance the user's power on her spells. She also can create very powerful illusions and determine who is affected by the illusion and who does not, as well as can perform the plant rejuvenation ritual invented by her family and a amazing water summoning magic. By using her wand, Diana can project beams, powerful energy strikes or even conjuring strong energy barriers. She also can animate a statue which she controls, turn a mouse into a strong and beautiful white horse, and reverse any damage by using a Restoration Spell. She is very skilled at astrology as she can see the future usually accurately, has showed a high skill at telekinesis and displays a vast knowledge of the history of magic and in different magic languages. Her skill in riding flying broomstick is also better than anyone else in Luna Nova as well, even surpassing to Amanda O'Neill. (She is faster, although she can't compete with Amanda's acrobatics) Voice actors |en= |pt_br=Angélica Borges |es_la=Natalia Ríos |fr_eu=Marielle Ostrowski |it=Alice Bertocchi}} Trivia * "Diana" is probably derived from an old Indo-European root meaning "heavenly, divine". The meaning of the name "Cavendish" is "Cafna's pasture", derived from the Old English pre 7th Century personal name "Cafna", itself from "Caf", meaning "bold, daring", plus "edisc", meaning "enclosure or pasture". * Her English voice actress, Laura Post, also voices Ragyō Kiryūin from , another production. Similarly, Akko's voice actress Erica Mendez also voices Ryūko Matoi in the same series. *With some viewers compared the series with Harry Potter book series due to sharing few major themes includes revolving school for spellcasters, Akko's rivalries with Diana parallels that of Harry Potter with Draco Malfoy, mostly due to Diana being portrayed as prideful witch from a long line of famous witches, just like Draco Malfoy who had a similar reputation. Unlike Draco, who was mostly indifferent to and outright enemies with his rival Harry, Diana doesn't hate her rival Akko and is actually concerned with her well-being as well as having better chance to become friends, despite hating to admit it. Gallery Official art Diana Design.png|Concept design Diana sheet.png|Diana's character design from the official website. Diana Design.jpg Diana SD art.png|Diana's SD art from the official anime website. The Enchanted Parade chibis.jpg|Commemorative art for The Enchanted Parade. Screen captures Diana.png Diana C.jpg Diana.jpg lwa.jpg bwOYWrV.jpg dianatea.png Astronomy.jpg Screen Shot 2017-03-14 at 21.25.35.png|Diana seen in the audience of Shiny Chariot's Show at the start of episode 1 03.png lwa-ep-10-_00007.jpg Little-Witch-Academia-13-1.jpg Animated gifs Child Diana.gif|Diana as a child in Shiny chariot's audience (OVA) Diana wand.gif|Diana using her wand. WDJawag.gif|Diana destroying a monster 5lcRxT8 - Imgur.gif|Diana attacking the Titan References es:Diana Cavendish Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Luna Nova Academy Student